


a monster of monsters

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [109]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Amalgamates, Angst, Drabble, Gen, T to be safe, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She had done a terrible mistake.





	a monster of monsters

_ “Worthless!” _

 

_ “Idiot!” _

 

_ “You ruined our lives!” _

 

_ “What did you do to them!?!” _

 

_ “This is sick!” _

 

_ “Help us!” _

  
  
  


Alphys whimpered as she heard the voices inside of her head scream at her, violently blaming her for everything. It was her fault, she knew it. She had gotten absolutely everything that could go wrong, to go wrong, and even more. She was a horrible person, a disgrace. She was evil, disgusting, a monster not worth the luxury to breathe.

 

And she had a hard time too.

 

As her heartbeat increased, so did the feelings of not being in control and total fear. It slowly spread all over her, eating her alive and leaving behind nothing but a scared, dark shell with a lot of faults.

 

But she only had herself to blame.

 

She was a heinous criminal.

 

She had destroyed the lives of multiple monsters, forever dooming them to a state of constant suffering and confusion. Even if they couldn’t speak, she saw the raw fear and pain in the eyes of the amalgamates.

 

It was her fault her lab was a walking horror show.

 

She had used those innocent monsters in her experiments without their consent. They had been dying, she thought she would do them a favor.

 

But she was wrong.

 

Oh how she was wrong. Death would have been simple, putting them out of their misery, instead of seeing their tearful eyes as they suffered, the looks that screamed “Why? Why did you do this to us? What did we do wrong?”

 

Well, they had done nothing wrong, but she had.

 

She would never forgive herself for this.

 

She disgusted herself, and wished that she could undo this. But the damage was already done, and here she was, with the amalgamates, and an ever growing pile of letters from their worried relatives. She couldn’t read them, because if she did, she wouldn’t be able to handle anymore.

 

Oh, how she was terrible.

 

Yes, she was nothing more than that.


End file.
